1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hearing device, in particular a hearing aid, with a microphone device, which in the presence of wind produces a specific wind noise signal, and a speaker device. In addition, the present invention relates to a corresponding method for operating such a hearing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The microphones used in hearing aids to emit signals for subsequent signal processing are generally positioned at an exposed location, in order to ensure optimum sound pickup. This placement makes the microphones susceptible to wind noises, which are perceived by the wearer of the hearing aid as a disturbing, low-frequency rumbling and make communication drastically more difficult in this acoustic situation.
To counter this problem, one approach has been to try to obstruct the wind mechanically before it meets the microphone membrane. Commonly used for this purpose are so-called “jets” on the supporting crook of the hearing aid in the case of behind-the-ear hearing aids. The use of grills or filter elements, for example made of foam, over the inlet openings of the microphones to prevent turbulence of the air on the microphone membrane is possible both in the case of behind-the-ear hearing aids and in the case of in-the-ear hearing aids.
An alternative approval for reducing the low-frequency rumbling produced by wind is to digitally suppress the signal components arising from wind noises once they have been picked up by the microphone or microphones. It is customary for this purpose to switch over from multi-microphone operation to omni-operation and significantly lower the hearing aid amplification in the lower channels. Since the controls generally operate with very short time constants and significant levels of regulation, disturbances are audible even to those with impaired hearing. Rather, the sound quality and speech intelligibility suffer greatly, while the wind noises generally remain audible at a reduced level.
A wind-noise reduction method is known for example from DE 100 45 197 C1. This known method involves an analysis of the output signals of at least two microphones of a hearing aid or a hearing aid system for detecting wind noises. If wind noises are present, a signal processing unit of the hearing aid or the hearing aid system and/or the signal paths of the microphones are appropriately adapted to reduce them. This may take place, for example, by switching over from directional operation to omnidirectional operation, by filtering, adapting the control times, switching off the microphones or reducing or closing the sound inlets.
German Utility Model DE 299 16 891 U1 describes a tinnitus masking device and hearing aid which can be worn in the concha of the ear. In the case of this tinnitus masking device or hearing aid, noises inside the ear are masked by the signal of a noise generator.